Creepypasta Wiki:Site Rules/Image Galleries
General Rules #Unless otherwise stated, animated GIF files are fine to post. #Screamer GIFs are never okay. Posting a screamer is a week ban per screamer. If you are not sure if your image is a screamer, you should not be posting it. #Obey the rules and restrictions of any given gallery. This means read the descriptions. Seriously. #If you break a gallery, do not make things worse by trying to undo an edit or edit a page that is broken. Kindly tell an via their talk page and they can roll it back. We don't need to have the recent activity flooded with all 300+ images in the gallery you just reverted. #Bushcraft Medic, Furbearingbrick, and others have worked hard on these galleries. Do not ruin all their hard work by fiddling with the gallery settings. You should have no reason to mess with the display/image settings on these galleries. #Do not make our lives harder by posting duplicate images. If you have any doubt, double check. If you are sure you are not posting a duplicate, double check anyway. #Make sure you are posting your images in the correct gallery. #Do not under any circumstances add a picture of another user to any page that you may upload. It poses a serious privacy issue and will be treated as such with a one week ban. One will still be blocked from editing even with the excuse of "but the user said I could". #Do not add your own picture to an article you've written if it is just for the sake of putting your picture on the article. You will be blocked for one day if you do this. There are exceptions to this rule, however. If the picture you post of yourself is relevant to the happenings of the story (i.e. you post a picture of your zombified self in a story about you being a zombie), this is okay. Creepy Image Gallery #Disturbing, unnerving, and/or otherwise creepy images go here. #Monsters have their own gallery. #Pictures that are unintentionally scary go in Nightmare Fuel. #GIFs are fine, but no screamers. Monsters Gallery #This gallery is for monsters. That includes cryptids, made-up creatures, beasts from video games, and creatures from folklore. #This gallery is not for real animals. If they are creepy, they go in the Creepy Images gallery. If they are used in a manner consistent with Nightmare Fuel, then they would go there. Real animals are not monsters. #Slenderman images go in here, but he has his own gallery at the bottom of the page. Nightmare Fuel Gallery #Nightmare Fuel was not meant to be scary in the first place. This is the single most important rule of this gallery. First violation is a warning and then after that you get a three day ban per image that violates this. #Nothing from any serious horror films, ghosts, paranormal pics, gore, or anything like that, please. #If it is meant to be scary in the first place, it's automatically disqualified as Nightmare Fuel. Yes, this includes things that are meant to be creepy or scary in children's and family cartoons, so no Chernoborg, gross close-up shots in Spongebob, the clowns in The Brave Little Toaster and such. #It's common to find material in ads, videos, animals, cartoons, shows, etc. which are innocent in nature but come off as completely and utterly horrifying. #As with other galleries, screamers do not belong here. Post any, and you '''will' be banned.'' Animated GIFs are fine, but no screamers. #And please, for the love of Nyarlothep, no more clowns or easter bunnies (unless they're especially horrific.) Screencapped Pastas Gallery #Screencaps of threads or forum posts and/or stories in image form are fine to go here. #Make sure you put the name of the story as the description so it appears under the image in the gallery. #'NO. GIF. IMAGES. WHATSOEVER.' Category:Site Rules